Fated to Love You
by mblaq93
Summary: Priscilla was a 17 year old girl who was experiencing her life in high school until she wakes up in a hospital man and hears a man say that his name is Martin Johnson and he is her hisband. She turned from 17 to 26. What will happen next?


"Priscilla! You'll be late for school!"

A medium height sized girl tied her short, brown hair in a ponytail with a scrunchie and looked at the time, she was late.

"I'm coming!" shouted the girl coming out of her bedroom. She looked at herself wearing her school uniform in front of the mirror, grabbed her backpack, and ran out of her room.

She ran past the kitchen and headed towards the front door when her mom asked her, "You're not going to eat breakfast?"

"No mom, I'm late to school! Bye!"

She rushed out of her house and ran as fast as she could to school. This happened almost every day; she was always late to school.

By the time she finally arrived to school, the front doors were already closed; she had to find another way to sneak inside the school without getting caught. Going through the gates by the soccer field were her only savior. Priscilla threw her backpack over the tall gates and started climbing them to get to the other side.

Her attempt was a success as she grabbed her backpack and ran across the soccer field towards the school building to her first period class.

Without noticing her surroundings, she noticed she was interrupting a gym teacher and his class.

"You there! You're late to class!" the gym teacher shouted as he ran over to her.

"Shit! I can't get caught now! This will be my third tardy this week!" Priscilla thought to herself. So, she kept running towards the school building.

Little did she know that a soccer ball was coming at her face; of course it would, she was in the middle of a soccer game.

The ball smashed right against her face, causing her to fall down to the floor.

Priscilla turned her head to the side and saw the person who caused her to fall down. _Martin, why do you always get in the way?_ she asked herself. She saw the gym teacher walk towards her and stand by her.

"You are in trouble now," the gym teacher said.

***A Few Hours Later***

"So you got caught? Isn't that like your fourth tardy this week?" Priscilla's friend, Katie, asked. Katie was Priscilla's best friend. She was kind of short for her age, but her blonde hair that shined like the sun and her green eyes made up for it.

"Yeah I got caught. And no, that was my third tardy," Priscilla responded.

The two girls were talking as they sat in their desks in homeroom.

"Can you come with me to the soccer bleachers after lunch today?" Katie, Priscilla's friend, asked.

"Sure. What do you need to do?" Priscilla asked.

"You'll find out," Katie responded.

After having lunch, the two girls walked towards the soccer field.

"Come on, tell me what you desperately need to do," Priscilla said, licking her ice cream.

Katie reached into her messenger bag and took out a CD with a ribbon wrapped around it. "Im going to confess to Martin that I like him."

Priscilla stopped walking, leaving Katie walking on by herself. When Katie noticed, she turned around and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Martin? You still like him! I got in trouble because of that idiot."

Katie walked backed to Priscilla. "Come on, he didn't mean to kick the soccer ball towards your face." Katie looked over to the bleachers and saw Martin sitting there eating his lunch while listening to his CD player.

"There he is! Wish me good luck!" And just like that, Katie walked over to Martin.

"Really? I can't believe she actually likes him," Priscilla told herself as she walked over to the top of the bleachers, still keeping a distance from Katie and Martin.

Katie approached Martin, feeling really nervous. "Hi Martin."

Martin looked up after a few seconds and stared at Katie.

"I bought you a CD. You like Jimmy Eat World right?" Katie stuck out her arms, holding a CD in her hands.

Martin looked back down, finished his soda, stood up, took off one earphone plug out of his ears and asked, "Do you like me?"

Katie kept looking down until she finally looked up and answered, "yes. I do."

"Well, I don't like you." Martin walked away.

Priscilla saw and heard what happened and stood up and walked towards Katie. She saw Katie with a tear in her eye when she decided to do something.

"Hey Martin!" Priscilla yelled as she threw her ice cream on the floor.

Martin looked back and saw Priscilla standing in the bleachers with Katie.

"I have something to say to you!" Priscilla shouted. She walked down the stairs and slipped on the ice cream she threw. "Aaaaaah!" she shouted, falling a down a flight of stairs.


End file.
